


𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙎𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙎𝙝𝙞𝙚𝙡𝙙

by spencerkrfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerkrfics/pseuds/spencerkrfics
Summary: Ymir doubles back on Reiner and Bertholdt upon arriving to Marley.  She escapes and evades being eaten and navigates her way back to Paradis. After a long while of travel the girl finds herself arriving to Mitras; the capital and center of Wall Sheena- It is also the living place of her former flame Historia Reiss who is now queen.  Unbeknownst to Ymir, Historia is pregnant.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, historia - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙎𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙎𝙝𝙞𝙚𝙡𝙙

Ymir had stared up at the rather intimidating form of Castle Mitras. She had survived her experience in Marley and fled: that selfish act alone had wounded her pride but she wasn't ready to let go of Historia. She needed to be there to protect the woman she had fallen for; she didn't trust the Scouting Regiment to do that for her in the slightest. Sure, the brunette had friends within the Survey Corps- ones in which she did care deeply about, however none of them had the power of the nine. If they couldn't have stopped Reiner and Bertholdt once what could they do against Marley as a whole. The only thing the girl could hope for was that in the few years it had taken for her to navigate her way back to the walls was that the Queen was still alive. Escape hadn't been an easy feat- neither had crossing and navigating the ocean.

The brunette had glanced at the Military Police who remained stationed outside with a rather steely expression. This wasn't to be a warm welcome in the slightest. She was being escorted into Mitras like she had been some sort of criminal; had the Military Police who paraded her not realized that she had risked her life countless times for the Scouts ..? No. Of course not. She had looked different- More Mature. Her hair was shaggy given she hadn't known how to cut it properly; not that she cared to learn of course. She adorned a battered gray shirt and beaten down trousers as she had been far from appealing to the eyes of those around her. This wasn't the girl who had risked her life to save Reiner the three years previously. This was a girl who had nothing to herself but her broken pride and memories made within the 104th.

As she was escorted through the gates and guided through the Castle she couldn't help the rapid thudding of her heartbeat in her chest and throat. She remained calm on the exterior but she was panicking within. Would Historia forgive her..? She swallowed in anticipation as she was stopped at the large yet elegant doors of the throne room. This was what Ymir had fought tooth and limb for; this moment. It had terrified her that there was a good possibility Historia would have hated her or sent her back from where she came. Regardless she'd accept the consequences as the Queen deemed fit. She'd do it for /her/. What had been going through Historia's mind? The blonde had been merely sixteen when they had separated- Now she as to lead the entirety of Paradis blindly? 

~

Historia hadn't seen Ymir in years; it was painfully obvious to both Commander Zoe and the rest of the surviving 104th that the blonde had missed the traitor more and more as the days flew by. Yet that alone struck up the same pitiful question; one which she'd never get the answer for. 'Why had Ymir picked Reiner and Bertholdt over her?' That was the question that had destroyed her. Why choose the enemy? There had been plenty of nights in which she'd clutch her former lover's letter close to her chest and weep. It had broken her heart more to know that Ymir had more than likely been dead; even if by chance that she had survived there was no way she'd come back either. It had been far too long. Why come back after all these years?

Fortunately the life of a queen had kept the woman busy; she didn't have time to reminisce on the past. She had been the Queen and the only living Reiss; the one true heir to the throne. That alone hadn't even been the biggest concern...she was heavily pregnant. The child hadn't been a very willing choice but it was what she had to do as queen. She didn't have the option to live a life of her own. That was her Royal duty as queen and protector of Humanity. The child as to be the future of humanity and she'd do everything in her power to protect it. What would Ymir have thought if she saw the swollen belly covered in lavish fabric? The thought was almost amusing to her to say the least. 

Historia had expected the day to be like any other; the same repetitive cycle that had become her life. She remained seated at the throne with rather bored expression across her face. Her blue eyes no longer held the clear shimmer and obvious emotion they had once held when she was younger. According to her Royal Court a intruder had been caught trying to sneak into the Capital and Fate of the intruder had been up to her; the right to trial or pardon would be granted. Typically she'd be dealing with petty thievery- nothing all that serious. She had sat up straight upon the door's opening; the prisoner hadn't been within her view just yet. The blonde had raised her chin upon hearing a guards voice echo loudly throughout the room.

"𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙤𝙬 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙌𝙪𝙚𝙚𝙣!"

The Queen's blue eyes had widened as she stared at the figure who now kneeled before her. '𝘚𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘺...𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳...𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘕𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘺.' The girl and tightened her grip onto the arms of her throne and swallowed forcing herself to contain the sudden burning tears that threatened to spill over. "Ymir?" She tested the name out loud for the first time in years. Her throat felt tight; it was getting hard to breath. Then the tears spilled over; the Queen's composure was broken.

~

Ymir had stared up at Historia in disbelief, this had been the moment she fought tooth and nail for. Her gaze matched the other's as she took in her features. Her blue eyes seemed dull; lacking of the glow they once had. Her hair long, blonde and as beautiful as ever- her breath hitched in her throat the moment she saw her stomach. Had she been pregnant? '𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯...?' She did well to hide her thoughts. Her expression hadn't given that away just yet. She remained on one knee on the ground in front of the throne staring up at the Queen. "Historia- I..." She wasn't sure what she COULD say, she had been gone for years. "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave you to the hands of the scouts." She shook her head before letting out a shaky exhale, her apology had felt half-assed even though it had been more than sincere. "You're really the queen now huh? After all we went through about living life for yourself and not for others?" She shook her head dawning that familiar attitude and sharp tongue.

"How far along are you?" She continued to press as she spoke. "Who's the father..?" She had too many questions and perhaps she was being insensitive by asking so. She had no right to be jealous as the world thought she was dead, that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. Had the brunette had the right to be upset..? No. They brought it onto themselves as they had doubled back to save the Warriors and that was the price she had to pay. God. Her pride was going to be the death of her and quite literally damn near had been. She would have said more had a guard not yanked her up threatening to arrest her on spot given her obvious insubordination but was soon cut off by Historia speaking up.

~

Historia had stared down at Ymir and then shifted her gaze to the MP who had pulled the girl up. She had regained her composure before finally standing to address the soldier, though Ymir's questions had already begun to plague her mind. How could she answer them..? She raised her hand to silence the man; "That's enough. I can handle this myself." She addressed him finally before stepping forward to face her former lover herself. The brunette looked beyond beat; scrawny as ever and her face gaunt. She was a pitiful sight. "Some of those questions I don't have the luxury of being able to answer." She stated in a softer tone than she had used with the Military Police Guard. She tilted her chin up and finally turned her gaze to the rest of the guard who crowded the room, "Untie her and show her to one of the guest rooms. She is to be treated as a guest. Make sure she is to bathe and have proper clothing. As I said before Ymir is a GUEST and will be treated with the upmost respect unless I deem otherwise."

With that being said the blonde cast one last glance at Ymir; If she were to stay longer in the room her emotions would have gotten the best of her. She shut her eyes and sighed before leaving the room without a word. Upon dismissing the meeting the girl had retreated down the hall and to her room. She hated how lavish the room had been; lush pillows and furniture had decorated so along with various riches and antiques. It had been the opposite of the farm she had grown up on. The Queen found herself staring out the large glass window that overlooked Mitras and the interior of Wall Sheena. Her hands had fallen to rest on top of her baby bump as she took a moment to truly process the reality that Ymir had indeed come back. 

~

Ymir had remained quiet as she was escorted through the Castle to her room, what had there been to say..? She felt odd being in such comfort surrounded by luxury, she hadn't experienced so since before she was tossed off the wall. She rolled her eyes at the Guard's instructions to change into something more presentable and waited for him to scram before taking the clothes he offered. She had stared down at them before finally shutting the bathroom door behind her. She had waited until the Guards had been out of earshot all together before finally stripping. She had taken her sweet time before stepping into the tub with a sigh; "How much have we changed Historia..?" She muttered to herself before eventually settling enjoying the warm water. It She washed and had remained in the bath till her fingers had pruned up; taking this as a sign to get out she dried herself of and stared at her figure in the mirror.

She had lost a considerable amount of weight to say the least. Her existing muscle was simply lean. Her cheekbones sharper and her hips had jutted awkwardly. Her breast nearly nonexistent thanks to the lack of body fat on her figure. It seemed cruel that as a Titan she could heal however she still needed to eat like a mere human. She frowned finally feeling self conscious before shaking her head and giving into the insecurity. She took her careful time to slip into the clothes she had been provided. Her insecurity hadn't been because of her own feelings as the brunette had been more concerned as to how Historia would have perceived her. The clothes given to her hadn't even fit her correctly; The flowing dress shirt and black slacks had been baggier than she might've liked. She ran a brush through her hair before she had been somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of the bathroom before exiting her room all together. It hadn't surprised her that there had been a guard already stationed outside of her door; she may have been a guest but knew very well that that Military Police hadn't known that. 

"I'm done. You can take me to see /her/ now you know." Ymir had seemed far too nonchalant for someone who just went through three years of hell. That was just how she wanted others to perceive her. She was supposed to be sarcastic, stuck up and impossible to beat down. Only Historia had the privilege to see the brief glimpses of her authentic self and she preferred to keep it that way. Her hands remained in her pockets rather casually while her face adorned a lax expression.  
"I won't need showing around a second time." The woman finally added before being escorted to the Queen's quarters. They really hadn't hesitated to make it obvious that Ymir had been an intruder had they? The Military Police had swarmed the grand halls all the way until they had arrived to the door that led to Historia's room. 

~

The guards had specific orders to let the girls have some alone time. Historia had hated that privacy was something she had to ask for, even as the most powerful person in the city. Although.. The blonde was well aware that the guards were just doing their jobs. She had to respect them for that alone unfortunately. She had stepped away from her window moments earlier before changing and retreating to the comfort of her bed. Historia sat up a little, with some difficulty, in bed and she pulled the covers up to her bump. Her crown were on her nightstand nearby along with a half drank glass of water and a small clock she'd been working to fix. She glanced at the door upon hearing a knock, "Enter." She commanded with a sigh. Her breath had hitched the moment she saw Ymir enter her room. It had taken her quite awhile before she could properly form her words. Her cheeks flushed upon realizing she was staring and she adverted her gaze to her hands. "I've missed you." Historia said softly and kept her eyes down, gently patting a spot besides her on the bed. "..a...lot." 

That was it. That was her invitation for a sense of normalcy and comfort that had been much needed to say the least. She shifted her gaze once more to the small clock on her nightstand. The Queen looked up finally and met the other girls eyes, her blue eyes were filled with pain.. They were teary and overall the woman had just looked hurt. "I thought you were dead." She said honestly. "Three years is a long time Ymir...I thought that damn letter was the last i'd ever hear from you."  
That wasn't where she stopped either, She sighed and placed a hand over her belly where the baby resided. At least she knew it were healthy. "I don't know who the father is.. Or if I'm going to keep it." She sniffled, "But.. I'm the Queen...and all I know is that It's my duty to bring an heir into the world. I'm still quite small as you can see." She chuckled breathlessly. "I doubt the baby will be small, from the looks of it." She scoffed in a playful matter even though tears still ran freely down her face.

~

Ymir had matched Historia's gaze as she listened to her speak. Her expression had softened- It was something she'd only let her see. A moment of vulnerability to say the least was rare for Ymir to express. She had hesitantly sat down next to her former partner on the bed. "You should be more careful you know. You're bearing a child." She frowned as she pondered the Blonde's words. "I should be dead." She had responded plainly with a shrug of her shoulders. Was it okay to hold her? Would the gesture be welcomed..? "I missed you more than you could imagine Historia. It was selfish of me to come back for the reasons I did." The unpleasant surge of jealousy she had suppressed had caused bile to flood the back of her throat. She felt sick. "Had I known you moved on I wouldn't have done so." She hadn't meant to sound cold hearted. She was just being truthful, sometimes the truth had been blunt. 

"It's not my place to get in the way of whatever prince you've met who's swept you off your feet." The Brunette bit her lip before swallowing her feelings. She had no right to take her own bitterness out on the woman before her; "You said you don't know the father..? Was it an accident? Did someone hurt you?" Her eyes had narrowed, she'd kill anyone who dared lay an unwanted hand on Historia and she would do so without a second thought. The thought of someone touching her without proper consent had made her blood boil. With that being said she reluctantly reached out a hand letting it hover over the Queen's stomach. "Is this okay...?" She had inquired not making contact with the Queen's baby bump until given proper permission.

~

Historia's eyes widened slightly at what Ymir asked, she immediately shook her head in response. "What? Oh no! No.. No of course not." She said and once again, shook her head once more carefully taking the olive hand that hovered over her stomach and placing it overtop of it. "Look.." She sighed, "Just because I'm bearing a child.. Does not mean.. I've moved on." She said and felt her cheeks heating up in a blush as she spoke. God, she felt like she were sixteen again. A clueless teen falling head over heels for the brooding and condescending asshole that Ymir had been. Had she known that their entire world was going to fall apart she would have cherished the memories she had made with the other more. She would have appreciated every quiet moment behind closed doors they had exchanged whether it was hushed words of comfort or the feeling of the other woman buried in her. Oh how their world had fallen apart...

"I.. I don't think I could ever move on, Ymir." She said and then gently put her hands over Ymir's and held them over her stomach, "It's perfect." She added, letting the other girl know any physical touch were welcomed. Wanted, even she can say. She finally had gently pulled Ymir closer and managed to lay her head on her chest, closing her eyes and snuggling into her. "P-please don't leave me again.." She begged, desperately, "I.. I can't do this.. Anymore...without you. I've been miserable. You're my other half and I lost a part of myself when you left. Promise me this time you won't go." She stated looking up at her. Reassurance was something she rarely needed however this was a rare occasion. She had her heart broken once and she couldn't take another one. 

~

The realization had hit Ymir hard that things were different now. Their obvious feelings for each other hadn't faded in the slightest and that had been made more than clear as she listened to Historia plead with her to stay by her side. She inhaled sharply before she lifted her hands off of Historia's stomach and instead tangled them into her blonde locks playing with her hair. This was the only thing that had remained constant in their lives. The feeling they could only provide the other in a moment of sheer and tender conversation. A moment of intimacy. "I made it this far did I not..? I'm not leaving your side until the moment this curse takes me. I promise you Historia. My Historia." She said inhaling the other girl's familiar smell. Lilac and fresh rain. She had loved her; when she thought she was incapable of love the girl had worked her way into her heart. She nuzzled into the other and shut her eyes allowing herself to drop her guard.

"You'll make it through this and you won't be going through it alone. I promise you that I'll be there by your side every step of the way, through the pregnancy, though your reign as queen - until my last breath." She would make sure of it. "I love you. I should have said so sooner...I wasn't sure I'd be able to but you made it more than possible; you made it a reality. It was selfish of me to run from Marley but I'd say my wounded pride was well worth it." She owed it to Historia to be there and to openly express her heart. Her truth.

~

Historia snuggled further into Ymir and felt her face flush as the words were finally said. I love you. It had taken them damn near six years to speak them out loud. It replayed over and over in her mind and she melted into her...girlfriend? Yeah, from the sound of it; they were back together. She had absolutely no complaints about it either. She hadn't been this content in years. It didn't even feel real yet. She had turned over so that she was facing Ymir's face. She propped herself up and carefully cupped the others gaunt cheeks. She stared deep into the woman's amber gaze. '𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭...' She thought to herself as they remained that way simply enjoying the intimacy of human emotion and the quiet breaths that had escaped their mouths.

"Y-ymir.." Historia stuttered a little and gently leaned up, "I.. Just Please be okay with this-" She mumbled before grazing her thumb against the other's cheek and leaning in. She shut her eyes before planting her lips against Ymir's, kissing her...finally. God, it felt good. She moved her lips lovingly and soft against Ymir's until she couldn't breathe, she took a breath grateful that she had kissed her back. She let out a breathy chuckle and kissed her again softly. Nor did she complain when Ymir's hands had found her hips and felt the other's fingertips press into her skin. She only broke away once she was satisfied the other was content. She rested her forehead in the other girls neck as she looked up at her awaiting the response. 

~

Ymir would have chased the kiss with another craving the intimacy that they could've shared had she not hesitated. Her eyebrows had creased upon Historia pulling away; however the look of concern on her face was obvious. She faltered; had she done something wrong? It hadn't quite clicked that she had just kissed the Queen of Paradis. She blinked down at her before addressing what had just happened- what /HAD/ just happened..? "Are you okay? She asked with a frown. Her lips had still tingled from the brief moment they had shared. It had definitely caught her off guard; did this mean they were together again? Was the kiss just another burst of emotion? She shook the thoughts that flooded her head. Her main priority was making sure Historia was comfortable and she intended on keeping it that way. As  
much as she hated to admit it; she was the one who needed Historia's reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoyed this, i plan on continuing this for at least a few more chapters because there's an absence of content for these two. i'll try and keep my updates consistent but im a student fulltime who happens to cosplay in their free time.


End file.
